Missing Citizens
Citizens have been disappearing in east Baldur's Gate, and Scar of the Flaming Fist wants someone to look into it. This quest is given by Scar at the Flaming Fist Headquarters in southwest Baldur's Gate. After completing the investigation of the Seven Suns, he asks if the Gorion's Ward and their party are interested in more work. If they say “yes,” he informs them that citizens are going missing in east Baldur's Gate and that he wants them to patrol the area and go down into the sewers and see what they can find. He gives the player 300 gp up front and promises 1000 more upon completion of the quest. Directions To reach east Baldur's Gate from the Flaming Fist HQ, head east through the docks and southeast Baldur's Gate. East Baldur's Gate has many sewer entrances. There are three around Sorcerous Sundries to the west and one to the northeast between Lucky Aello's and the abandoned house. No matter which entrance the player chooses, they will come out in same part of the sewer. The only difference is which side of the room the party ends up on, which may have some strategic application. Sewers Once in the sewers, the party will immediately be confronted by an Ogre Mage who claims responsibility for the missing people. He used his Carrion Crawlers to kill them and bring them to the sewers, where he looted the bodies and then fed them to his pets. After explaining his "fiendishly clever" scheme he attacks the party. Once dead, the ogre mage drops and some random treasure, a Ruby Ring and a Bastard Sword +1 or a Scimitar +1 . To the west of the junction where the ogre mage was found, there are several silk sacks holding bodies. The first sack contains a Male Body, a ruby ring, and 135 gp. The second sack contains another male body, a Potion of Magic Protection and 51 gp. The third sack holds another male body and only 28 gp , or additionally contains a Ninjatō +1 . The last sack contains two male bodies, some Murky Oil of Speed and 85 gp. In the classic version of the game it doesn't count which of these or perhaps even other ruby rings is brought back to Scar for an extra reward of 3000 gp. In the Enhanced Edition this was changed, however, and only Sashenstar's Ruby Ring (item code RING19MA.itm), dropped by the ogre is accepted. Completion and Outcomes Return to Scar at the Flaming Fist HQ to complete the quest and collect the reward. Selecting option two (which explains the ogre mage's motivation for the killings) yields the greatest reward, as it allows the player to return the noblewoman's ring to get an extra bonus. Option three leaves out the motive and is apparently less pleasing to Scar, but still yields the agreed-upon reward of 1000 gp and 1000 XP. If the player speaks to Scar and does not have the ruby ring, they will not be able to return it or collect the bonus. Unfinished Business (Mod) One of the components of unfinished business adds additional text to this quest and requires that players retrieve the noble's body as well as her ring for a reward. If the player speaks to Scar with the signet ring but without the noble's body, Scar will ask them to return to the sewers and search for it, promising an extra bonus. If the player refuses to return for the body, Scar will express his displeasure but will give the player a 500 gp bonus and 3000 XP. When both the ring and the body are returned to Scar, he rewards the player with 4000 gp and 3000 XP. Strategy The ogre mage is capable of casting Confusion and summoning spells. The best strategy is to stop him from casting anything at all by killing him as soon as possible. Arrows of Slaying are ideal if they are available. Alternatively, having a mage cast Agannazar's Scorcher on him will speed things along considerably. Though the carrion crawlers will likely paralyze some party members before the ogre mage is killed. It may be advisable to keep a healer in ranged combat so they can heal paralyzed party members if it becomes necessary. Journal Trivia *If the player talks to the farmer Brun and offers to help him out financially, he will take any ruby rings the player has found, including the Signet Ring . This was fixed in and he will not take the now-required Sashenstar's Ruby Ring. Category:Quests Category:Quests in BG Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Image Needed Category:Side quests